A parody of "Purple Pills" by D12
by Dellchat
Summary: The Card Captor Sakura gang sings a parody of "Purple Pills" (funny, or something like that...)


Purple Cards  
  
(Kero)  
Ugh..yo, yo, yo, yo  
  
(Chorus)  
I've taken uppercutters, I smacked a couple clowners  
But nothing compares to these blue and yellow purple cards  
I've been to Tokyo mountain, once or twice but who's coutin  
But nothin compares to these blue and yellow purple cards  
  
(Kero)  
Yo, yo  
Cool, calm, just like I am  
Eating cheese inside a ham  
It's Mr. Beros with a trick up his sleeve  
No presents for you on Christmas Eve!  
I can't describe the vibe I get  
When I fly by six people and five I hit (oops)  
Aww crap, I started a bad rap  
Fell in a ditch, and broke my short kneecaps (aah)  
These cards make me hallucinate  
Not enought to eat, I start losin weight  
Then I see dumb stuff start happening  
Dumber then Bush trying to be Prez again  
So catch, catch, come on catch  
(ROAR) I said come on, catch  
Pancake mix coming in a batch  
Not mix, I meant food, stupid Richard Hatch  
We don't fight nice, we walk around  
Sakura throws the card and saves the town  
Li, your mom is passin out  
Get the jackass on the couch 'fore she crashes out  
Come on!  
  
(Meilin)  
@#$! that, someone help Dellchat  
He's upstairs eating and gettin' fat  
Heh, hey Sakura, you going to own the siamese cat?  
Catching cards, yeah we bout' that  
I like to eat food with some parmegane  
And I think Li is gone  
Naw it's probably fake  
Young, dumb, and full of hate  
And I think Kero just swalled a crate  
Stupid fool it was a false alarm  
You think I'm leaving when I just got on?  
Sakura stop actin stupid  
You think you might wake up with my guy, that bulls@#$  
Yeah, I think I did too much-- I drink coke in cups  
Red cards, blue cards, and green-- Big Card (you lard), is it clean?  
  
(Chorus)  
I've taken uppercutters, I smacked a couple clowners  
But nothing compares to these blue and yellow purple cards  
I've been to Tokyo mountain, once or twice but who's coutin  
But nothin compares to these blue and yellow purple cards  
  
(Kero)  
Card Captors, six of us, no brothers, kids love us  
That's why your weird mothers love us but they hate each other  
They probably wanna get each other out and hit each other  
Some-, something, something, something, something, alkjdfljsljf  
  
(Li)  
Catch cards, cards I catch  
Catch two cards while I walk  
People look at me and point and gawk  
I got really angry and killed a hawk  
I wanna, cut things with my swordblade  
Until I get a concussion for days  
And when I'm old and gray look for cards to steal  
From Sakura, when what's the deal  
(cough cough cough) Am I suppose to be real?  
Had an accident when the sword broke  
Ahh, a card, made be a crazy lard  
Now I gotta get them (You're crazy!)  
  
(Sakura)  
I catch four cards at one time  
I caught the Water and it is mine  
(Yeah, you got any room?) Do I look I smoke crack?  
I run real fast at my school track  
Why the hell you bakas think I rap?  
We do it just to get your anime hijacked  
And if you try to smack, then I might too  
I just wanna be like you!  
And I don't give a damn if cards are white or blue  
My, show, 10 volumes  
Get sucked into yaoi vacuumms  
Touya left that but he's going back soon  
  
(Chorus)  
I've taken uppercutters, I smacked a couple clowners  
But nothing compares to these blue and yellow purple cards  
I've been to Tokyo mountain, once or twice but who's coutin  
But nothin compares to these blue and yellow purple cards  
  
(Tomoyo)  
I'm at a cave, trying to rave, wearing Link's tonic  
Gin and I'm demonic, body never smells like vomit  
Costume makin, people fakin, cool- headed girl  
Heroine, not mescaline, best sidekick, of the world?  
Blue cards, golden seals, got Tomoyo, actin ill  
Cards kill (Yeah, right)- Sakura, I'm for real!!!  
Shut your mouth you crazy slut, you know you want to go to Pizza Hut  
Always out on a hunt, you make me nuts!  
  
(Chorus)  
I've taken uppercutters, I smacked a couple clowners  
But nothing compares to these blue and yellow purple cards  
I've been to Tokyo mountain, once or twice but who's coutin  
But nothin compares to these blue and yellow purple cards  
  
(Kero)  
Card Captors, six of us, no brothers, kids love us  
That's why your weird mothers love us but they hate each other  
They probably wanna get each other out and hit each other  
Some-, something, something, something, something, alkjdfljsljfasfd  
  
[Harmonica..]  
  
(Fade out....)  



End file.
